1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for positioning a patient during oscillating therapy, particularly for use with patient supports having inflatable air bags or the like adapted for rotating the patient from side to side. More particularly, it relates to a covering or sheet having thoracic supports (positioned between the torso and arms of a patient) and means for constraining the patient between the supports, such as by a VELCRO strap which connects from one support to the other in a manner which maximizes the therapeutic benefits of such an oscillating air support.
2. Background References
Air supports utilizing inflatable cushions for supporting patients are old in the art. One air support of that general type is described and disclosed in Applicants said '654 patent. Other such supports are well known in the prior art.
Others have referenced patient positioning straps in connection with support surfaces disclosed for turning patients. For instance, the Fountain patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,240) discloses inflatable straps to help keep the legs of a patient apart while turning the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,863 dated Jan. 8, 1974 discloses a patient immobilizing apparatus comprising a patient supporting table unit on which a patient lies. The patient is covered by an imperforate sheet of film-like material which forms a seal between the patient's body and the table. The region between the table top, the patient and the sheet is evacuated so that differential pressure forces secure the patient on the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,544 dated Sep. 5, 1967 discloses a mattress which includes means for correcting pedal deformities in children, which is incorporated in the top surface of the mattress. That reference, more particularly, shows conical and tubular members which are inflated to help correct deformities in the legs of the patient. The disclosure also shows, in FIG. 3, a flexible foot constraint which may be snapped into position within a recess on the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 28,916 reissue date Jul. 27, 1976 discloses an inflatable aquatic rescue board providing particular advantage in rescuing persons who have sustained injuries while swimming or diving, and who frequently must be held rigid to prevent further injuries while being removed from the water. Prior to inflation, the rescue board is quite flexible, permitting it to be rolled into a compact bundle for storage. Then, upon activation of a self-contained compressed gas supply, the rescue board quickly becomes stiff and buoyant to form an ideal aquatic stretcher. The board comprises a planar structure having two impervious parallel broad faces constrained to a maximum separation by internal members extending there between. Transverse reinforcements provide additional rigidity and two longitudinally extending flat springs facilitate unrolling of the rescue board under water during rescue. Strategically placed straps are provided for securing an injured person to the board and handles are placed for maximum ease of removal from water and transportation to competent medical treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,344 dated September 1981 discloses a mattress including a pair of ridges made of elastomeric material and disposed respectively on both sides of an elastomeric layer which is laid on the top of a spring unit and covered with an outer covering, the ridges protruding from the elastomeric layer. Each ridge partially or fully extends in the longitudinal direction of the elastomeric layers. A user lying on the mattress is prevented from falling from the mattress by the ridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,402 dated Aug. 16, 1986 discloses a retainer sheet which includes an array of pockets in which cylindrically shaped foam members are removably inserted to define a retainer structure enclosing a sleeping area. The foam units can be removed for laundering and can be positioned in abutting relationship to form a self-locking configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,509 dated Jul. 5, 1988 discloses a retainer sheet including an array of pockets in which cylindrically shaped form members are removably inserted to define a retainer structure enclosing a sleeping area. The foam units can be removed for laundering and can be positioned in abutting relationship to form a self-locking configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,228 dated Oct. 10, 1989 discloses a bed guard for temporary use to reduce the risk of falling out of bed comprising at least one elongated bolster operatively assembled on top of a conventional mattress and releasably held in operative position along one side of the bed by a conventional bedsheet covering the mattress and the bolster and tucked under the mattress. A plurality of bolsters may be used on each side of the bed for additional protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,710 dated Oct. 10, 1989 discloses a patient support including a support surface and structure positioned about the support surface for lifting selected portions of the patient's body from the support surface so as to permit the insertion of an x-ray cassette beneath the selected portion of the patient's body. The structure for lifting preferably includes a plurality of inflatable runners. Structure for placing the inflatable runners in fluid connection with fluid supply means is provided such that the runners can be inflated. The runners are spaced apart from one another and adapted when inflated to lift adjacent portion of the patient so as to permit the insertion of an x-ray cassette between adjacent runners and beneath the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,734 dated Oct. 17, 1989 discloses a bumper sheet including an array of pockets in which relatively soft yet form-retaining inserts (such as foam plastic cylinders or inflatable bladders) are removably fitted to define a bumper area enclosing a sleeping or rest area within the confines of a crib, bed rails or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,002 dated Jun. 19, 1990 discloses a mat assembly constructed so it may be tilted about a longitudinal axis by means of a pair of inflatable air bags. The mat assembly has an upper air cushion sheet provided upon the underside of the frame, and a pair of air bags disposed upon the underside of the lower air cushion sheet at right and left thereof as viewed in the longitudinal direction. By supplying air to a bag upon one side and by discharging air from the bag upon the other side, the mat assembly is titled.